Crusaders Black
by Haldir639
Summary: A small task force of Black Templars, intending to strike at the heart of the enemy, are stranded in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded on all sides by a foe far outnumbering them, the Astartes fight for survival while awaiting rescue. Takes place during the Third War for Armageddon.


Hiya. This will be my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Or, rather, it will be the first attempt longer than a page (if only slightly) and worth more (in my opinion) than flaming. Seriously, don't even go there...

This is basically a prologue for a fic I've been thinking of writing for quite some time now – in other words, it's supposed to set the mood to "GrimDark".

I do not own Warhammer 40k or anything of the sort. If I did, I'd advance the setting and the Black Templars would have their own Codex.

=-=-= No pity! No Remorse! No fear! =-=-=

In the grim darkness of the 41st millenium, Mankind teeters on the brink of extinction. Gathered under the God-Emperor of Man, their Imperium is beset from without, within and beyond by terrible foes, persevering only because their myriad enemies wage war as furiously amongst themselves as they do Mankind. One world in particular stands out in this eternal war: Armageddon, it's population counted in the hundreds of billions. It is a key world in the ever-working warmachine of Man, and as such it is a prime target – many are the lives lost in its defense.

Thrice has Armageddon suffered enormous invasions. Twice has the tide turned, the cities turned to rubble and the ground buried beneath a carpet of the dead. The third war rages on, millions of Imperial Guardsmen clashing with the brutal Orcs, supported by the heroic Adeptus Astartes and the invincible God-machines of the Collegia Titanica. And while the Imperials have been somewhat successful in thwarting the threat posed by Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka, they remain unable to repulse the beast from Imperial soil.

Meanwhile, the arid dust of Armageddon's deserts is watered with the blood of heroes, sacrificed so that the hulking trillions living in the wider Imperium might survive. It is on this world that countless legends have, and indeed are, writing their legends in the blood of their enemies. Amongst them numbers Grimaldus, the Hero of Helsreach and chaplain of the fiery Black Templars chapter of the Adeptus Astartes.

This, however, is not his story.

Forged in the crucible of war never-ending, the Space Marines represent the last, best hope for humanity in a Galaxy determined to see it ended. But few even amongst their dwindling numbers are ever earn the recognition of the masses, doomed to fight for a fledgling species that fear and venerate them in equal measure.

There are some, however, that remember. The various chapters of Astartes in particular make sure to never forget their brethren, and to never forgive their demise. By far the most vengeful amongst these legendary warriors, these angels of death, are the Black Templars – a merciless bane to the Heretic, the Mutant and the Alien engaged in a crusade never-ending, traversing the width and breadth of the galaxy time and again.

When the first astrophatic hymns of distresses were flung out into the Warp, the Black Templars were among those of the Adeptus Astartes who responded in force, deploying a full three Crusades – a massive deployment the equivalent of several Companies of a Codex-compliant chapter, made ever more significant by the presence of their fearless leader, of the only authority they would submit to save the God-Emperor himself: High Marshal Helbrecht, supreme commander of the chapter.

This terrible force, this all but invincible conglomeration of warriors, however, was not immune to losses. Out of the detachment defending Helsreach, only Grimaldus survived, and great numbers met their end either on the ash-choked battlefields of Armageddon or in the colossal naval warfare taking place amongst the stars.

This is the tale of one such band of crusaders, their legend unsung and their fate unknown by all save their still-breathing fellow Templars.

This is the tale of Fighting Company Caeston, and of their last stand.

=-=-= No pity! No Remorse! No fear! =-=-=

Well, what do you think? Any thoughts/any advice? I feel that I've successfully captured the feel of the Warhammer 40K Codices/background material, which was pretty much what I wanted to do for this intro.

Say it with me now: Accept any challenge, no matter the odds!


End file.
